


The Night They Found Him: Pepper & Ian

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M, Rare Pairings, Service Submission, asexual sub, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody in the Tower is affected by missions - even those who aren't active participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night They Found Him: Pepper & Ian

“What’s next?” Pepper asked as she entered her office. 

“There’s nothing left on your schedule, ma’am. JARVIS says that almost everyone is back for the evening.” Ian Quinn informed as he took the files out of her hands and handed her a smoothie. “Agent Coulson has filed a report on their most recent mission.”

“Have you read it?” The domme asked, taking a sip of the red beverage.

“No, ma’am. Would you like me to do so and summarize?”

“No. You can read over my shoulder as you give me a quick massage.” She sat down on the couch. “Then we can go have dinner.” She moaned appreciatively as her sub’s strong hands began to work on her shoulders and neck. She brought up Coulson’s report and read through it. As she finished, Jemma’s medical summary also popped up. Behind her, Ian winced and tensed.

“Come here.” Pepper reached around to pull the man around to her side. He knelt, resting his head against her leg. “It’s okay. We’ll take care of him.” She promised as she ran her hands through his carefully coiffed hair. “Are you okay?”

The sub shook his head without looking up.

“Deep breath, Ian. In, now out. Again. Good. No one is going to push your limits. You’re with me now. You’re safe here.” She repeated the assurances until he was able to look up at her. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood. “Thank you.”

Pepper took his hand and gently kissed the palm. “Bring the printouts for tomorrow morning’s meetings. I want to go over them before sleeping.”

Ian followed behind her as she took the elevator to their suite.

“I’m going to change. Prepare for the evening and set the table.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He had switched and dropped even lower into submission.

The domme smiled at how much calmer Ian was now that they were home. He was an exceptional personal assistant at work and was able to use his business acumen to assist in her meetings. He was still more comfortable when he was home with his domme. 

Society still didn’t know how to react to asexual subs - at less than .05% of the population, they were a rarity. Ian took pleasure in service submission and following orders. Sex was a hard limit that Pepper never pushed. Ian could be himself when they were together, away from the voyeuristic aspects of society who made assumptions about his Personal submission needs.

The stress of having his limits broken over and over again by dom/mes who did not understand the dichotomy between D/S orientation and sexual orientation had caused significant pain and personality shifts. The S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologists had diagnosed his antisocial behavior as an extreme reaction to his post-traumatic stress and an inability to submit without the safe space to do so.

The compounded agony of wanting to follow orders but being unable to display the expected physical manifestations of attraction had caused a feedback loop of self-disgust and sub-lock.

Pepper had immediately agreed to foster the sub when she saw his blank, drug-induced stupor during one of her trips to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Nearly a year later, the fostering had turned into a confirmed relationship. Ian, understandably, was still extra sensitive to reports of other submissives having their limits broken. She would need to watch him carefully this evening to ensure that he didn’t regress.

“Do we know when Vic will be home?” Pepper called from the bedroom where she was undressing.

“No, Mistress. I believe she’ll stay for Mr. Garrett’s first interrogation.” Ian meant that she wouldn’t be home until the early morning or, possibly, the next day.

Pepper took a deep breath and reminded herself that she’d known this new fostering situation would strain her desire for control within her home. On the other hand, this would allow her to focus completely on Ian. She said as much to her sub after changing into a loose t-shirt and pants. The man blushed bright red.

“Thank you, Mistress.” His eye dilated, not in arousal, but in the beginnings of a proper sub-drop.

“Floor.” She watched him sit cross-legged beside her. Slowly, she fed him food from her plate, letting him drop further as he no longer had to make decisions. Stress bled away from his shoulders and he looked younger. “So good for me.” She praised. When she was done feeding him, she turned to her own meal - no longer hot but still delicious.

Pepper looked down at the man she had grown to love. He was breathing rhythmically against her leg. “Time to clean up.”

He levered himself upright with a boneless grace that made Pepper smile.

“Plates first.” The domme ordered, continuing to give orders to keep him dropped. “Good.” She praised. The next twenty minutes were spent clearing the table and washing the dishes. This was Ian’s primary submissive drive and it helped clear away all other thoughts. As the tasks came to an end, he lifted slowly from his drop and sighed happily.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Thank _you _, Dearest.” She kissed each of his water-wrinkled palms. Normally, they ate earlier and had time for some cuddling or a walk after dinner. Tonight, much like the others in the Tower, they had eaten late because of the mission. “You’ve been a great help to me today and your submission was perfect.” She praised. “I’m going to the bedroom now.”__

__Ian nodded his understanding - his domme was aroused and was letting him know that she planned to masturbate. “I’ll join you after?” He asked._ _

__“Of course, Dearest. Lay out my vibrator by the bed, please. I’ll call you in when I’m finished.”_ _

__Ian did as he was told and then began his walkthrough of tidying the apartment. There were occasions when he wanted to be part of her pleasure in some way which often meant holding the vibrator as his mistress moved against it. Other times, simply knowing that his submission fulfilled her domination needs was enough._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts demonstrating a little more clearly how I'm messing with the cannon timeline with regards to characters and events. I'll try to clear things up as I go along.


End file.
